Star Knights
The Star Knights are a 4th Founding Chapter, descended from the Ultramarines. Well known for the skills of adapting to any combat situation, the Star Knights were originally a Codex-compliant Chapter until the Age of Apostasy, when their original homeworld, Artemis, was destroyed by both Chaos incursions and Imperial forces loyal to Goge Vandire, which left the chapter very undermanned to the point of extinction. After the tyrant’s death and the coming of Sebastian Thor, the chapter was cleared of all charges and made another world, the largely populated planet of Garo, their new home. Now the Star Knights have been hailed as some of the greatest hunter and trappers - Space Marines able to adapt and change their tactics on a whim when facing the foes of man. History Founding and Early Career The Chapter known as the Star Knights were founded in the 32nd Millennium of the 4th Founding. The Star Knights choose the Feral World, Artemis, in the southern-eastern part of the galaxy, as their homeworld and primary recruiting grounds. The inhabitants of the planet were strong warriors, capable of overcoming the many obstacles and wildlife the planet had to offer. Seeing this, the chapter knew that these people would make promising Space Marines for the newly born Chapter. For the next several centuries, the Star Knights proved to be an efficient fighting force. While following the Codex Astartes laid down by their Primarch, the Knights also showed themselves to be rather flexible when fighting against the various foes of the Imperium. Though they were a Codex-based chapter, the Astral Knights showed the skills to adapt to nearly any situations, making the best out of what they had at the time. They also worked well with the other Imperial forces, such as the Imperial Guard and fellow Space Marine Chapters. Age of Apostasy The Chapter's darkest moment came during the rule of the tyrannical High Lord, Gogo Vandire in the 36th Millennium. Like many other Adeptus Astarte Chapters, the Star Knights began to drift away from Terra as the Holy World fell under Vandire's madness. With the large number of Warp Storms making travel impossible, there was little the Star Knights could do besides continue their duty where they could in protecting the Imperium. Little did they know that the fate of their chapter would soon hang in the balance... Judgment of the Innocent Garos, a Civilized World that had a large population equivalent to a Hive World, while also possessing large mountain valleys rich with ore and minerals. The human population lived very good lives, one of the few planets not to suffer under the tyrant's rulers and had good trade relationships with neighboring systems. It also became a target of interest for Vandire, as he desired the rich minerals beneath the planet's surface. However, the Planetary Governor, Lord Olivar Reginul, was someone who would not be swayed by the mad tyrant's demand. Thus, Vandire declared the planet's population as heretics, traitors to the God-Emperor, who were to be purged and their planet 'reclaimed' for the Imperium. What Vandire had not counted on though, were the Star Knights. The Chapter's homeworld, Artemis, was a neighboring planet to Garos, and the Chapter had maintained good relationships with Garos' leaders since their founding. As such, when word reached them of an Imperial Fleet under Vandire's command approaching Garos, the Star Knights' elite 1st Company came to the planet's defence, along with elements of the 3rd and 6th Companies. Captain Rahdik Lycros of the 1st Company demanded to know as to why such a large Imperial force had come to Garos. While it is unknown what happened afterwards, the outcome was a full on battle in space between the Star Knights and Vandire's forces. It was a swift battle as the Imperial forces were not prepared for a space battle, especially not against one of the Emperor's Adeptus Astartes chapter. What remained of the fleet soon retreated, while the 1st and 3rd Company of the Star Knights returned to Artemis, in order to inform their Chapter Master, leaving the 6th Company to watch over Garos. Loss of Artemis However when they arrived, the two companies were shocked to find their home under attack. With the multitude of warp storms appearing at random, a warband of the World Eater Traitor Legion had appeared and were besieging Artemis. Acting immediately, Rahdik and the 3rd Company attacked the traitors from the rear, taking some heat off of their brothers. It was at that time they were finally able to make contact with Jared Paeru, Chapter Master at the time. Jared revealed that the warband had attacked just hours after Rahdik and his forces had left to protect Garos, and that much of the planet had been lost to corruption and the chapter had taken heavy losses. With what inhabitants the Star Knights had managed to save, Jared declared they would evacuate Artemis and that the 1st and 3rd Company would cover their brothers retreat from the planet, while Jared at the Honor Guard would keep the World Eaters occupied. Unfortunately, by some cruel twist of fate, the forces of Vandires had arrived above the planet, the same forces the Star Knights had driven off beforehand. Knowing that returning to Terra in defeat would result in a horrendous fate, the commanders decided to destroy the Star Knights' homeworld as revenge. Even upon seeing the Traitor Legions and the Star Knights battling each other, the Vandire's forces began orbital bombardment on Artemis, hoping to destroy the Star Knights and Chaos forces in one fell swoop. Seeing this dire situation, Rahdik issued these orders to Captain Ilenzo Aller of the 3rd Company: While the Star Knights 3rd Company cover and guide the Chapter's forces to safety, the 1st Company would hold off both the Traitor Legions and Vandire's forces to buy them time. With a heavy heart, Ilenzo followed these orders as Artemis burned behind him, along with the Chapter's 1st Company and Honor Guard. Guilt Cleansed New Home Chapter Homeworld Artemis Garos Fortress-Monastery The Indomitable Notable Campaigns Chapter Beliefs Combat Doctrine Chapter Organization Specialist Ranks Master of the Hunt Jaegers The name Jaegers comes from the ancient title bestowed onto the greatest hunters and warriors amongst the people of Artemis. In honor of their former homeworld, the Star Knights now use this name to title their veteran marines. Excluding Terminator Marines, the Jaegers are the combination of both Sternguard and Vanguard Veterans, with the skills of a trained hunter and trapper, utilizing centuries of experience in changing their tactics for the situation at hand. Since the chapter no longer has a Veteran Company, the Jaegers are assigned to companies that are leaving for campaigns. There they assist their brothers in battle, as well as serving as an example for the younger marines. When not in battle, Jaegers guard the chapters' homeworld alongside the Planetary Defense Forces. Also, while Jaegers answer to the Captain of their assigned company, they answer to the Chapter Master first and foremost. The armor color of a Jaeger is slightly different from their Battle Brothers' armor. They retained the ultramarine blue, but replacing the burgundy red with black, a color of mourning for the loss of Artemis and the brothers who died there. Their helmet is also colored black, to further differentiate themselves from the rest of the chapter. When assigned to a company, the number of said company is painted on their left knee pad. Specialist Formations Extermination Spear Formation Deathwatch Service Due to their incredible skills in adapting, and masters of traps and hunts, it is not strange that several Star Knight Astartes are sent to join the Deathwatch. The skills of these master hunters are highly valued by the Ordo Xenos in defeating the various aliens that threaten the Imperium. Space Marines of other chapters also admit that a Star Knight's skills are highly effecient. Many of the Chapter's Jaegers have been known to be once a part of the Deathwatch. Notable Astral Knight Members *Chapter Master Jared Paeru: The Chapter Master of the Star Knights during the 36th Millennium, Jared died on Artemis while he and the Honor Guard valiantly gave their lives to buy time for the rest of the Chapter to evacuate the planet when it was attacked by Chaos Forces. Miraculously, his corpse survived the destruction of Artemis when it was destroyed by Imperial Bombardment. His Terminator Armor was still in good condition and was later made as one of the Chapter's relics. Along with Captain Rahdik Lycros, Jared is highly revered by the Chapter. *Captain Rahdik Lycros: The Captain of the Star Knights 1st Company in the 36th Millennium, Rahdik Lycros defied Vandire's forces from slaughtering the population of Garos. He later on gave his life as both he and the 1st Company fought against both the Chaos Forces and Vandire's when Artemis was destroyed, allowing the rest of his Chapter to escape. Along with Chapter Master Jared Paeru, Rahdik his revered by both the Chapter and the citizens of Garos. The Strike Cruiser of the 1st Company is named after him in his memory. He is seen as a living example of what all Star Knights, what all Adeptus Astartes should be. *Sergeant Tyros Garon: The most skilled Jaeger in the Chapter's history, "Hawk-Eye" Tyros Garon is a master sharpshooter, his ability to hit an enemy from any distance is on par with legendary Ultramarine Sergeant Torias Telion. Having served the chapter for 4 centuries, Tyros has refused the rank of Captain several times, preferring to remain a Jaeger. He is known for never failing to lose a prey or miss a target, and always inspiring his fellow brothers to greater feats. Tyros has also served in the Deathwach many times, and his skills and insight on various xenos has earned him much respect from Astartes in other chapters. His favorite prey are the Orks, as shown when he fought during the Third War of Armageddon. He wields one of the chapter's relics, the master crafted combi-weapon, Longbow. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics *'Longbow': A master-crafted combi-weapon, it is a Bolter weapon merged with a sniper rifle. Both the sniper rifle and the Bolter fire Kraken-pentrator rounds that can penetrate the toughest of armor. The Longbow represents a hunter's skills of killing their prey, no matter how far it is. Thus, this Relic is always used by the most Veteran and skilled Jaeger. It is currently used by Tyros Garon. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Star Knights primarily wear burgundy coloured battle-plate, which includes the top of the back pack, the vents, the top of the helmet, the insets of the shoulder pauldrons, gauntlets, groin guard, cuisses (thigh armour) and poleyns (knee guards). The Aquila or Imperialis on the plastron (chestguard) is also burgundy in colour. The central part of the backpack, helmet, shoulder pad trim, plastron, couters (elbow guards), greaves (lower leg armour) and sabatons (boots) are coloured ultramarine blue. The squad specialty symbol on the right pauldron which indicates squad specialty (Veteran, Tactical, Assault and Devastator) as well as the company number on the left poleyn are also coloured ultramarine blue. The Chapter icon is prominently displayed on the left pauldron. Chapter Badge The Star Knights' Chapter badge is a white coloured maltese cross symbol centered on a field of burgundy. A white coloured great sword is centered behind this central symbol, with the point of the blade pointed downwards. Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Star Knights Feel free to add your own About the Star Knights Gallery Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:4th Founding Category:Primarch11